


Publicly Yours

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [7]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: (Not my most serious work), Canon Take That, Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fan Culture Mention, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Lust, M/M, Newspaper reading, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Romatic Comedy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Gary and Robbie have finally made their relationship public and now enjoy to look at the reactions of their fans.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196
Kudos: 1





	Publicly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 7 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 01/06/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: One of God's Better People

The year was 2002.

Robbie and Gary had recently moved in together after they'd dated for a while. As expected, the press had a field day.  
From lousy to respected newspapers, the pair undeniably had attracted the attention of the whole world (more precisely just Europe and the UK, but Robbie liked to exaggarate, as always).  
They could tell they were the talk of the town, and in that period they didn't go out much.  
Robbie didn't care being in the spotlight, while Gary was more cautious about it. Robbie was in love and Gary likewise.  
Gary could let go of his worries with Robbie, as he knew Robbie would fiercely protect him, come what may.

The pair enjoyed a quiet morning together.  
It was autumn, and they relished they had taken the next step in this season. It was the perfect season for couples.

Robbie flicked through the pages of a newspaper as Gary enjoyed a bowl of cereal.  
Coming across a fan feature, Robbie giggled.  
"Look, Gaz. It's odd, this... Our fans seem to love us even now we're a couple! Just look at this!" He turned over the newspaper.

Gary read the article with a smirk.

_Brianna Lowell *, 17 years old_

_I can't believe Gary and Robbie are together now! I've always hoped and dreamed they would realise their love for each other! And now they are in love! I love you guys so much, all the best!_

"Don't you reckon they knew all along that we would end up together?" Gary flirted.   
Robbie shrugged and laughed. "I don't know."  
Gary finished up his cereal and picked up the rest of the dishes from the table.  
Turning on the water, he threw a towel on Robbie's lap.   
"I wash, you dry." Gary proclaimed playfully.  
"Alright, alright.", Robbie said and got up from the chair.  
He watched patiently as Gary squirted dish soap into an used mug.   
"I think that's too much soap, love." Robbie laughed as the water foamed dramatically.   
Gary raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"My inner child likes it that way." He joked. "You, of all people should know that."

"Okay, calm down Mr. Barlow." Robbie kissed Gary's shoulder.   
Gary chuckled in victory and blushed.   
He washed the mug carefully, which Robbie enjoyed a lot.   
They were the same hands as the ones that had played in Take That and made their entire career. The same hands that had held him when he was sad and wiped away his tears.

A while after, the dishes were done. Now it was time to water the plants and tidy up the place a bit.

Preparing for their 3 very special friends Mark, Jason and Howard to arrive, they made sure the place was in splendid condition.

As Gary watered, Robbie removed dead leaves and dusted off the window frames.   
The two love birds made sure to stop regularly to pay attention to each other.

Gary breathed in the taller man's cologne. He admired his lover's tight chest in the black tee and the way his dark, slick hair was cut neatly. Mostly, Gary admired Robbie's lips and eyes though. His thin, delicate lips and his sparkling green eyes.

Robbie noticed Gary's longing glances. He forgot that there ever had existed anything else than Gary in his world as he dropped the duster onto the sofa and looked into Gary's eyes in awe.   
The smaller man wore a red shirt this morning. Red being complimentary to green, it seemed to Robbie that his lover's green blues were even more remarkable than before.   
Gary had a clean, professional cut which suited him a lot. It said a lot about how he was as a person, Robbie thought.  
Full lips which yet were so subtle...

Robbie inhaled sharply as he processed this heavenly sight.  
Gary looked back at him feeling the exact same way.   
Robbie slowly pulled Gary closer by the waist. He felt like the older man was putty in his hands as he stroked his neck and collarbone.   
Gary responded with excitement as his pupils dilated visibly and he blushed.   
He closed his eyes shortly to take it all in, then snuggled against Robbie's neck.   
"Awn, you're too gorgeous!" Gary exclaimed.

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself, Gazza. You really are handsome too." Robbie nuzzled Gary's neck lovingly.

Gary kissed up Robbie's neck, breathing heavily.   
Robbie held Gary's neck and caressed his dark blonde hair.   
"Oh god." Gary mumbled as he grabbed Robbie tighter, "You smell so good!"   
Robbie looked down at Gary and stroked his cheek.

The slow strokes strirred up Gary in a good way. He felt an intense need to be near Robbie in any way he could; to kiss and hold him.

Robbie could sew this change in Gary taking place, and it excited him just as much.   
He wrapped his arms around Gary and whispered into his ear.   
Gary groaned lightly. "Oh wow... I didn't know you thought THAT about me". Gary was very flustered at Robbie's advances but looked at Robbie lustfully still.   
Gary and Robbie gazed into each other's eyes.   
Then Robbie, who was the tallest of the pair, softly lifted up the chin of Gary with two fingers and leaned down slightly to kiss him.   
The two men's lips crashed into each other. Searching, exploring, longing. They kissed very passionately.   
Gary pinned Robbie down to the sofa in pure lust. Robbie didn't protest at all; actually he was more than okay with the fact that Gary took the lead this time around.   
"This is a treat from me to you, babe." Gary breathed as he unbuttoned his shirt slightly.   
"Are you ready?"   
Robbie grinned and blushed as he thought of what's to come.   
"Of course, my captain."

**Author's Note:**

> * please note that any resemblance to live or deceased persons is purely a coincidence and that this name was randomly generated by a name generator.


End file.
